12 Maja 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.50 Król reklamy - serial 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Hallo Spencer - serial anim., Niemcy 9.10 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 9.30 Muzyczna skakanka - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.50 W Starym Kinie: Poufny raport - dramat sensacyjny, Hiszpania 11.30 Watykan. Władza papieży: Paweł VI i pigułka (1) - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.45 Częściej proszę - koncert Piaska (powt.) 13.35 Odkrywanie Ameryki - Max Kolonko Mini - magazyn 13.45 Mam sprawę 13.50 Opowieści o wodzie (1/4)- film dok. 14.40 Maciek, rower i ekonomia (6): Opłacalność... i o to chodzi - prog. edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 15.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży (wydanie specjalne) 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 600 lecie odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego: Doktoraty Honoris Causa 17.45 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Plebiscyt na telenowelę latynoamerykańską: Tajemnicza kobieta (1) - telenowela 18.50 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.10 Wieczorynka: Noddy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1992 19.20 Rodzinny puchar 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Naga twarz - thriller 22.00 600-lecie odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego: Medale Cracoviea Merenti 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Nocne rozmowy - program public. 23.50 Perypetie pana Wilta - komedia, W. Bryt. 1.20 Ponad koszem - dramat 2.55 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 3.20 Zakończenie programu 6.30 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 Fitness Club (21/26) - serial 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial wojenny, Polska 17.05 Przygoda z wojskiem 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 20.00 Kabaret a sprawa polska (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Dziwny jest ten świat - reportaż Waldemara Milewicza 22.00 Patrz i sądź: Dyskusja przed filmem 22.15 Patrz i sądź: Zabójstwo Randy'ego Webstera - dramat sensacyjny 23.50 Patrz i sądź: Dyskusja po filmie 23.55 Najbardziej niebezpieczne pościgi policyjne świata (10) - serial dok. 0.20 Program artystyczny 1.05 Prowokatorka - dramat 2.45 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Salon Lwowski (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (175): Gigant - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.50 Tęczowa bajeczka: bajeczka o kwiatkach i kocurze - program dla dzieci 10.00 Na dobre i na złe (1): Spotkanie po latach - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Rozmowy na nowy wiek (powt.) 12.50 Złotopolscy (175): Gigant - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 14.00 Uprawiałem malarstwo - program Ludomira Motylskiego 14.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Madonny polskie: Bolesna Królowa Polski (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Maria Anto - listy do przyjaciela - program Hanny Kramarczuk 15.40 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 17.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.50 Złotopolscy (175): Gigant - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 18.20 Telemost Warszawa - Berlin 19.05 Gość Jedynki 19.15 Dobranocka: Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona (8-ost.) - serial animowany, Polska 1998 (7 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Na dobre i na złe (2): Odzyskana miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23.15 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 00.55 Złotopolscy (175): Gigant - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona (8-ost.) - serial animowany, Polska 1998 (6 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.00 Na dobre i na złe (2): Odzyskana miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 04.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 05.15 Jestem: Mieczysław Wojnicki - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron - serial anim. 7.25 Johny Bravo (1) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Allo, Allo (29) - serial 8.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria (115) - telenowela 11.30 13 Posterunek (28) - serial 12.00 Trędowata (9) - telenowela 13.05 Miodowe lata (47) - serial 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Tom i Jerry Kids (25) - serial 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Wysoka fala (17/72) - serial 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (6) - serial 17.45 Luz Maria (116) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 20.00 13 Posterunek (28) - serial 20.35 Miodowe lata (47) - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.20 Nieśmiertelny 3 - film SF 23.05 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.20 Super Express TV 0.40 Oferma - komedia 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 08.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (11,12) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Opowieści łowieckie (6) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Na pastwę płomieni (6) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Burza nad Bałkanami (6) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Duch przetrwania (5) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (5) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (29) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (30) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Duch przetrwania (6) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (6) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (6) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator finansowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator giełdowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś - filmy animowane 08.15 Perła (154) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 09.00 Izabella (16) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.50 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Fabian Harloff, Turkiz Talay, Michael Deffert, Susann Uplegger (50 min) (stereo) 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquad, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (155) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (17) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Klaun 2 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (50 min) 21.50 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope (45 min) 22.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.05 Doskonały cel (Perfect Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Shaldon Lettich, wyk. Daniel Bernhard, Robert Englund, Brian Thompson, Jim Pirri (95 min) 00.40 Amerykański horror - serial fantastyczny, USA 1995, wyk. Gary Cole, Lucas Black, Jake Weber, Paige Turco, Brenda Bakke (45 min) 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 08.00 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Wielce skromny bohater (Un heros tres discret) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Mathieu Kassovitz, Anouk Grinberg, Sandrine Kiberlain, Jean-Louis Trintignant (101 min) 10.10 (K) Deser: Sally i Angela - film krótkometrażowy 10.25 (K) Jestem Joe (My Name is Joe) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Peter Mullan, Louise Goodall, David McKay, Anne-Marie Kennedy (101 min) 12.10 (K) Spór adwokatów (Class Action) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Gene Hackman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Colin Friels, Joanna Merlin (109 min) 14.00 (K) Olbrzymy - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Kryminały pani Bradley: Szybka śmierć (Mrs. Bradley's Mysteries: Speedy Death) - film kryminalny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ruth Caleb, wyk. Diana Rigg, John Alderton, Emma Fielding, Linda Baron (89 min) 16.30 (K) Deser: W lustrze nieba - film krótkometrażowy 16.40 (K) Grałam w orkiestrze w Auschwitz - film dokumentalny 18.30 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Cannes 2000 - relacja 20.00 (K) Przed premierą - magazyn filmowy 20.05 (K) Kundun - Życie dalajlamy (Kundun) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Tenzin Thuthob Tsarong, Gyurme Tethong, Tulku Jamyang Kunga Tenzin (129 min) 22.15 (K) O wolność Tybetu - koncert 23.45 (K) Dom Usherów - horror (91 min) 01.20 (K) Truman Show - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Jim Carrey, Laura Linney, Natascha Mc Elhome, Noah Emmerich (99 min) 03.00 (K) Sypiając z wrogiem (Sleeping With Enemy) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Julia Roberts, Patrick Bergin, Kevin Anderson, Elizabeth Lawrence (95 min) 04.35 (K) Wojna państwa Rose (War of the Roses) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989, reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner, Dany De Vito, Marianne Sagebrecht (112 min) 06.30 (K) Na ratunek - film dokumentalny 06.55 Strzały na Broadwayu (Bullets Over Broadway) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. John Cusack, Dianne Wiest, Jennifer Tilly, Chazz Palminteri (99 min) 08.35 Niewidzialny myśliwiec (Stealth Fighter) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Costas Mandylor, Ice-T, William Sadler, Ernie Hudson (83 min) 10.00 Dziadek do orzechów - baśń filmowa, Polska 1967, reż. Halina Bielińska, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Barbara Wrzesińska, Leon Niemczyk, Elżbieta Zagubień (88 min) 11.25 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa (Krippendorf's Tribe) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith (94 min) 13.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Glenn Close - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Diabeł za skórą (Deal of a Lifetime) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Paul Levine, wyk. Kevin Pollak, Michael Goorjian, Esteban Powell (94 min) 15.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 15.30 Zadyma - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 16.50 Aniołeczki (Perfect Little Angels) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Michael York, Jody Thompson (90 min) 18.25 Przygoda na rybach (Gone Fishin') - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Joe Pesci, Danny Glover (90 min) 20.00 Gladiator - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr, James Marshall, Robert Loggia, John Heard (88 min) 21.40 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Eddie Murphy - magazyn filmowy 22.10 Atak na Górę Śmierci (Shadow Warriors 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Ion Cassar, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Shannon Tweed, Carl Weathers (97 min) 23.45 Morderstwo doskonałe (A Perfect Murder) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Michael Douglas, Gwyneth Paltrow, Viggo Mortensen, David Suchet (105 min) 01.30 Naga prawda (The Naked Truth) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. Robert Caso, Kevin Schon (99 min) 03.10 Strzały na Broadwayu (Bullets Over Broadway) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. John Cusack, Dianne Wiest, Jennifer Tilly, Chazz Palminteri (99 min) 04.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.15 Galgameth - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Devin Oatway, Sean McNamara, Stephen Macht, Johna Stewart (96 min) 06.05 Anna (101) - telenowela Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (31) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Droga do ruiny (Road to Ruin) - komedia, USA 1992 , reż. Charlotte Brandstrom, wyk. Peter Weller, Carey Lowell, Michael Duchaussoy, Rebecca Pauly (100 min) 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (73) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.25 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Sindbad Żeglarz (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc (331) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1994, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Alex Dimitriades, Abi Tucker, Sarah Lambert (30 min) 15.40 Pełna chata (175) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. John Stamos, Bob Saget, David Coulier, Candace Cameron (25 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (32) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (74) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Oddział widmo (Shadow Warriors) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Lamar Card, wyk. Carl Weathers, Shannon Tweed, Billy Drago, Hulk Hogan (90 min) 23.10 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23.40 Akta Odessy (The Odessa File) - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Ronald Neame, wyk. Jon Voight, Maria Schell, Maximilian Schell, Mary Tamm (129 min) 01.55 Złudzenie grzechu (Illusions of Sin) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Eric Gibson, wyk. Mellara Gold, Landon Hall, Johnny Keatth (95 min) 03.35 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 06.30 nuta.pl - magazyn (powt) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (29) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Masked Rider (29) - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 10.30 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (29) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (57,58) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (30) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (30) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (30) - serial animowany, USA 1983 16.15 Masked Rider (30) - serial animowany, USA 1995 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.15 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood (45 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (59,60) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (30) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Potyczki Amy (Judging Amy) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Dan Futterman, Richard T. Jones, Jessica Tuck (45 min) 21.30 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (50 min) 22.20 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 22.50 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.20 Seryjny zabójca (Serial Killer) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Pierre David, wyk. Pam Grier, Gary Hudson, Kim Jones, Joel Polis (108 min) (powt.) 01.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 nuta.pl - magazyn 02.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (30) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Zakończenie programu 07.30 The Monkees (36) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (169) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Kylie Minogue, Kate Gorman, Elaine Smith (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (145) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (4) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (169) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (114) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (32) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Star Trek (59) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) (15) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (50 min) 21.00 Zwierzaki Hollywood (Hollywood Pets) - serial dokumentalny (30 min) 21.30 Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) (15) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 22.00 Końskie zaloty - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Odlotowi faceci (Shasta McNasty) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Alan Cohn/Dennis Dugan, wyk. Carmine Giovinazzo, Jake Busey, Dale Godboldo, Mary Lynn Rajskub (30 min) 23.00 Europa bez spodni - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) (15) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 01.00 Akcja! (Action) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Jay Mohr, Buddy Hackett, Illeana Douglas, Jack Plotnick (30 min) 01.30 Końskie zaloty - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Sachem (At Sachem Farm) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. John Huddles, wyk. Rufus Sewell, Nigel Howthorne, Michael E. Rodgers, Amelia Heinle (106 min) 03.40 Wściekły - film sensacyjny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Barbara Brylska, Liliana Gąbczyńska, Halina Gryglaszewska (97 min) 07.00 Srebrny koń (9/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Jabłko Newtona (7/26) - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 Niezapomniana (197,198/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 11.30 Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne (20-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 13.05 Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 Nauka po roku 2000 (15/26) - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Eastenders (35/130) - telenowela 15.00 Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Srebrny koń (9/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (197,198/235) - telenowela 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders (35/130) - telenowela 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Zaproszenie 16.00 Zajęcia dydaktyczne 17.00 Bez montażu 17.25 Fakty flesz 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17.40 Bez montażu 17.50 AniMak 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Czas kibica 18.40 Więcej kultury 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Reportaż kulturalny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 (WP) Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 08.10 Warszawa znana i nieznana 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 15.55 Halo gmina - magazyn 16.10 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.25 Saga rodów 16.45 Przygody Robin Hooda (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Oblicza metropolii 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.35 Podróże z WOT 18.50 Z archiwum Kuriera 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 (WP) Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Magazyn reporterów 08.25 Zbliżenia 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Pyrzyce w Lipianach 16.00 Spotkania z muzyką 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Strażnicy kultury 16.45 Gość dnia 16.50 Archiwum na 40-tkę 17.30 Na forum 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Magazyn kobiet niepoprawnych 18.30 Fonograf 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na sobotę 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 (WP) Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Aktualności 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg - magazyn 15.45 Gość TV Rzeszów 16.00 ART - magazyn kulturalny 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza św. dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl - magazyn 17.45 Warto przyjść, warto zobaczyć - program informacyjny 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - program dla młodzieży 18.40 Rzeszowska scena rockowa 18.50 Magazyn komputerowy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn policyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 (WP) Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.10 Kwadrans do przodu 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 15.50 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 16.10 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.50 Tele As - teleturniej 17.10 Rozmowy w drodze 17.30 Rynek - czyli kto kogo - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Historie 18.50 Wywiad Teleskopu 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 (WP) Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Witaj Egipcie - teleturniej 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Hulajnoga - program dla dzieci 16.00 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.15 Trochę kultury, proszę! - program Jacka Grzelaka 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Sposób na ponuraków (4) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 17.00 Młode kino - magazyn 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 (WP) Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.45 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.55 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 (WP) Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Man Ray - prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Michałów - felieton 12.00 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt: Pies - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 To i owo - magazyn 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisię - lista przebojów 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 00.15 (WP) Świat Ludovicia (Le monde de Ludovic) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Pierre de Decker, wyk. Mathias Coppens, Joanna Geldof, Ludo Busschots, Didier Bezace (91 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Juta 09.15 Dar z życia - program duszpasterski 09.45 Archeologia: Kreta - cywilizacja minojska - film dokumentalny 10.30 Paul Gaugain i awangarda rosyjska - reportaż 10.55 Doping i koks (1) - reportaż 11.10 Grób św. Piotra w Rzymie - film dokumentalny 11.45 Spotkanie ze sztuką - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Lumen 2000: Wspólnota judaizmu i chrześcijaństwa w Izraelu - magazyn 12.30 Drogami Europy: Fatima - program krajoznawczy 12.45 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Przyroda w barwach błękitu - film przyrodniczy 13.30 Sanktuarium Maryjne w Licheniu - film dokumentalny 14.30 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Duch Święty - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 14.40 Oratorium - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Niezwykłe miasteczko Kazimierz - film krajoznawczy 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Juta 16.10 Koncert muzyki sakralnej w wykonaniu tenora Thomasa Fletchera - relacja 17.00 Norwegia - triumf natury (2) - film krajoznawczy 17.30 Głowa (1) - film dokumentalny 17.50 Panie, przenikasz, znasz mnie - reportaż z wystawy rzeźb Józefa Pyrza 18.05 Bóg istnieje - film dokumentalny 18.35 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozmowa z ks. kardynałem Józefem Glempem Prymasem Polski 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Dwa domy - film dokumentalny 19.20 Bajka i konkurs dla dzieci 19.35 Misje - refleksje i świadectwa - program duszpasterski 20.15 Prawdziwy Kościół Jezusa - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 4 dni w Kalabrii - relacja 21.35 Indie - ziemia Hindusów - film dokumentalny 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Europa: W krainie flamenco - film krajoznawczy 22.30 Pijarzy - reportaż 22.50 Stan wojenny - film dokumentalny 23.10 Róbmy to nadal wspólnie - program duszpasterski 23.25 Na tej skale - film dokumentalny 23.40 Pieśni i tańce z Lewoczy - reportaż 23.55 Program dnia 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 09.45 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10.15 Giełda (powt.) 10.45 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii - magazyn kulturalny 11.15 Nocne studio - program kulturalny 12.45 Archiwum rocka: Steve Hackett - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 Wszystko o jedzeniu i piciu (8/19) - film dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 14.30 Hobbyteka - magazyn rozmaitości 15.00 30 lat temu: Doktor Indian - film dokumentalny 15.30 Szwajcaria - Wyżyna Szwajcarska - film dokumentalny 16.00 Współcześni: Pit Nüscheler - film dokumentalny 16.30 Świat zwierząt (9/25) - serial dokumentalny 16.50 Dzikie zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Konsultacje - magazyn medyczny 17.45 Szlaki wycieczek: Z Goethem przez Alzację - film dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ojczyzna: Virgental - kraina szemrzących strumieni - film dokumentalny 21.00 Wydarzenia na świecie - magazyn korespondentów 21.20 (na żywo) Otwarcie Wiener Festwochen 2000 - 2000 muzyków w roku 2000 przesyła pozdrowienia światu - koncert symfoniczny, wyk. Wiedeńscy Filharmonicy, Orkiestra Kameralna w Wiedniu, Marjana Lipovsek, Wiedeński Związek Śpiewaków, Margarita De Arellano, Arnold Schönberg Chor, relacja z Wiednia 22.45 Nevermind the Girl Power: filmy wideo feministycznej popkultury - program kulturalny 23.00 Girlpower - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1992, reż. Sadie Benning (14 min) 23.15 The Judy Spots - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1995, reż. Sadie Benning (13 min) 23.25 German Song - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1995, reż. Sadie Benning (6 min) 23.30 The Devil Inside - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1992, reż. Jennifer Reeder (8 min) 23.40 Tunic (Song for Karen) - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1990, reż. Tony Oursler (6 min) 23.45 PM Magazine/Acid Rock - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1992, reż. Dara Birnbaum (4 min) 23.50 White City - film krótkometrażowy, reż. Cathy Lee Crane (11 min) 00.00 Not for Nothin' - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1996, reż. Cathy Lee Crane (22 min) 00.30 Sketches after Halle' - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1997, reż. Cathy Lee Crane (13 min) 00.45 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.50 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.15 Paszport Klausa Dolingera - program muzyczny, Monachium 1996 03.45 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 04.15 Czas na kulturę - magazyn (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku